How Long 'Til You Break?
by Kaoru Tezuka
Summary: Johan and Judai started dating in high school and are living together happily. Until Judai begins to unhinge. What will Johan do? Rated T due to certain things that may occur if this story continues. Off of the unintentional hiatus. Please review! May redo 1st chapter.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Alright, I'm getting a little tired of not being noticed, so I'm just going to write a one-shot and see how it goes from there, if people like it then it might become a multi-chap fic, but, for now, on with the show!:)

Alexander + Tiffany: Kaoru Tezuka in no way owns Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, or anything else that might be brought up in this chapter. Also, we must warn that there is Shounen-Ai in this chapter, as well as use of Japanese names, and some OOC-ness.

Enjoy!

Chapter 1: What a Wonderful World

As he looked out his window, Judai Yuki could tell it was going to be a good, if not great, day. He moved away from the window and went over to the closet. It was his day off, but he still wore the jacket since he felt comfortable in it. He pulled out his standard pair of jeans and a black tanktop. When he was done getting dressed, he was about to leave to get some breakfast when Sho burst into the room and grabbed Judai by the wrist.

"H-hey!" Judai yelled as Sho continued to drag him right out of the Slifer red dorm.

"Hey, Sho, what's going on?" Judai finally managed to ask.

"Judai, you don't remember?" Sho asked him, stopping to look Judai in the eye.

"What? What don't I remember?" Judai was looking at Sho with his usual big, dopey grin.

"Judai, today's Family Day, remember? All our parents are coming a few days early so they can make it to the graduation ceremony." Sho said, looking at Judai like it was obvious. Now that they were seniors, and closing in on graduation day, Family Day had been all the other seniors had talked about while Judai gladly seemed to enjoy avoiding the topic.

"O-oh." Judai said, looking down towards his feet so as not to make eye contact with the sweet little blunette standing in front of him.

"Judai, what's wrong?" Sho asked, hoping Judai would stop acting so out of character.

"I-I have to go!" Judai said as he ran off towards the school building.

"Judai, wait up!" Sho yelled, and feebly attempted to catch up with his friend. He finally stopped half way there, knowing he could never catch up with Judai.

"Hey, Sho, what's up?" Sho nearly jumped about a foot in the air when he heard that. When he turned around he saw the object of many a girl's affections standing right there.

"Oh, hey, Johan. Nothing much, just trying and failing to keep up with Aniki." Sho said, attempting to make himself look a little less scruffy after trying to catch Judai.

"Well, why isn't he running back for ya like he usually does?" Johan asked, cocking his head to the side in a manner similar to how Judai would.

"He got upset when I brought up that it was Family Day and ran off. I'm really worried about him." Sho said, finally showing just how tired he was already.

"Well, why don't I look for him, and you go find Jun, I'm sure he's worried about you since he did send me to find you, and just try to relax while I find Judai." the way Johan said it, it sounded more like he was telling Sho what to do, but the way Johan was talking to him made him instantly relax.

"O-okay." Sho said, allowing Johan to continue the task of finding Judai while he finally got to spend a little time with his beloved Jun. Sho took one final look over his shoulder only to see Johan's quickly receding back. Sho sighed and decided Johan was right to tell him to relax, and walked to go find his boyfriend... at least before Ryo did.

/Time Skip/

Johan had been searching for almost an hour, and was about to give up, when he heard crying from close by. As Johan came around the corner, he saw Judai with his hands holding him up with the help of the wall as he stood there crying in solitude. Johan started to approach Judai when Judai got startled and looked up at him. Johan was about to ask what was wrong when Judai suddenly turned around to take off again.

"Oh no you don't, Judai, what's wrong?" Johan asked as he grabbed the brunette's wrist to keep him from escaping. He faintly noticed Judai had rather slender wrists as he stood there, silently refusing to allow Judai to leave until he got an answer. Judai wasn't even looking at him and was about to ask again when Judai managed to tear his wrist out of Johan's grip. Johan reached to grab it again before he could escape when he heard a loud smack from flesh hitting flesh echo through the halls. He faintly wondered if he had accidentally smacked Judai until he noticed his own head had been forcibly turned to the side and there was a slight stinging felling on his cheek. He turned to look at Judai, still in a state of shock at what just happened, when he saw Judai had wide eyes, and a tear streaked face.

"You wanna know what's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong, it's this whole day! All everyone's been talking about is today, they've all been so excited! And who can blame them when their families can afford to take some time off to come and see them before they graduate? All they do is talk about how great it's gonna be to see them, how fantastic it's going to be to show them around the school, they don't even bother to think of kids like me! Kids whose families still gotta work today because their family doesn't have enough to send them to just any college they hope to go to!" and as Judai fell to his knees, sobbing and whispering how it wasn't fair, it finally clicked for Johan. He realized why Judai avoided the subject of Family Day, why in their junior and senior years Judai had finally picked up the slack and started acing his classes, and why Judai never bothered to keep track of when Family Day was coming. As he looked down at Judai, he began to feel guilty because he knew he'd been one of the one's to cause him so much pain.

When Johan noticed Judai wasn't crying any less, he knelt down and pulled Judai into a comforting hug. Judai was startled at this, but hugged Johan back none the less. It then slowly sunk in for Judai as to everything that had just occurred, and he began crying again. Judai started muttering quiet apologies and thank you's to Johan as they stayed for several hours, neither one letting go of the other until Judai stopped crying.

"So are you better now?" Johan asked him, wiping away some tears that hadn't fallen.

"Yeah, thanks, Johan, I needed that." Judai said, giving Johan a gentle, grateful smile.

"No prob." Johan said with his trademark grin to go with it. Judai looked at him and noticed the red mark was still there.

"How are you gonna explain that to your folks?" Judai asked, looking guilty over leaving that mark Johan's face.

"Eh, I'll be fine." Johan said before kissing Judai on the forehead, causing Judai to blush bright red.

"Come on!" Johan said as he ran ahead of Judai. Judai finally snapped out of it and began chasing after him. When they ran in front into the Slifer red dorm Judai was grabbed by the shoulder by a firm hand. Johan stopped and turned to look back as Judai spun around to face the person.

"D-dad?" Judai managed to choke out as he faced the large man in front of him.

"And don't forget Mommy!" Judai's mother sang as she came out from behind his father. Judai gave a huge grin like that of a child on christmas, and gave his parents each a big hug. Johan smiled as his parents came over.

"Hey, how'd ya find me?" Johan said to his parents in surprise.

"One of your friends heard us calling you and said you'd probably end up here at some point, so he showed us here." Johan's mother said, smiling cheerfully at him. Johan smiled and gave them each a hug.

"I didn't think you'd be able to come." Judai said as he looked up at his parents.

"Since when have we ever missed a chance to see our little champ, especially before a big day?" both Judai's parents asked as they looked at him.

"But, you said you guys probably wouldn't be able to make it!" Judai said as he looked at them both in surprise.

"We thought we wouldn't be able to make it until your father figured out it was a payed vacation thing if your child goes here for school." Judai's mother said, looking delighted. As Johan looked over at Judai and his family, he noticed Judai took more after his mother then his father when it came to looks, but he guessed his dad probably sounded similar to Judai when he was his age. Johan smiled as Judai waved him over so he could meet his family.

"Mom, Dad, this is my friend Johan." Judai said after Johan had come over.

"Oh, so this is the boy you have a crush on, I must say he is a looker." Judai's mom said smiling.

"M-Mom!" Judai said, looking pretty freaked out that his mom had said that as he blushed a deep crimson color.

"W-wha...?" Johan said, looking slightly surprised as he blushed a dark pink color. As the day progressed, Judai and his friends had fun while their parents sat down and got to know each other. There were a few boyfriend talks for Jun and a few other boys, there was some teasing towards Judai after his friends heard what had happened, and many a female heart was broken when Johan confided to Asuka and Rei, who instantly told other girls they hung out with, that he actually had a crush on Judai as well. By the end of the day, the parents became friends and the kids got to go to their dorms while the parents were shown to some places they could sleep in. Before parting ways for their dorms though, Johan and Judai stayed up late and had a table-top style duel. After Judai won they were about to leave when Judai surprised Johan.

"Hey, Johan, d-do you l-like me at all?" Judai seemed to be a little nervous about asking him.

"What? Of course I like ya Judai, you're my best friend." Johan said with a smile.

"N-no, not like that. I-I mean, I h-heard some of the girls talking today and they told me you have a c-crush on me. I-is that t-true?" Judai asked, he truly looked distressed about something. Johan blushed when he realized the girls had ratted him out.

"Y-yeah." Johan said not making eye contact with Judai. Judai looked over at him astonished. The initial surprise eventually wore off and revealed relief and happiness for Judai. Judai proceeded to glomp Johan, who then fell to the ground with Judai still attached to him. When Johan snapped out of the shock of being glomped he noticed Judai smiling while he clung to him.

"I'm happy." Judai said as Johan began stroking his hair.

"Me too." Johan said. Right when he and Judai were about to kiss, a flashlight was shone towards them and they scrambled to get up and run as they picked up their cards and heard someone yelling at them. As they ran back towards their individual dorms, both of them were smiling and hoping their new-found relationship was the start of a long, wonderful life for both of them.

A/N: Wow... I think this is the longest fan fic I've ever written... Well, hope you like, and see you soon hopefully!:)

Alexander: Wow, even I'm impressed, nice job, Brat.

Tiffany: Yay! You're finally gonna get noticed!:D

Authoress: Thanks, and don't call me brat.:) By the way...

Authoress + Alexander + Tiffany: Don't flame because they'll just be deleted, and it's just a waste of time for all of us if you do, but constructive criticism is welcome.:)

Authoress: Well, byes and loves.:)


	2. Chapter 2

Authoress: Alright, time for chapter 2! :D

Alexander:/rolls eyes/ Took you long enough.

Authoress: Quiet you! You know not the plight of those who suffer chronic writer's block!

Daisuke: Kaoru Tezuka owns nothing. Be grateful.

Authoress: Hey!

How Long 'Til You Break? Chapter 2

It had been two blissful years since then. Of course, the two would fight occasionally, but what couple doesn't. They loved each other more with each passing day, as cheesy as that may sound. In two months time, Judai was to be Johan's blushing... Bride... Groom... Thing... They were still trying to figure out what to call it. Judai had been able to follow his dreams of becoming a pro duelist shortly after high school, and Johan got a job at Kaiba Corp. testing new dueling technologies. He had a couple ideas, and hoped he could get a job as an inventor there once he finished college.

"Judai! I'm ho~ome!" Johan called into the small-yet-comfortable two-bedroom apartment. He noticed some light pouring in from the living room as he quietly slipped out of his shoes and jacket and put them in the closet. The first thing he noticed upon entering was Judai sleeping peacefully on the coach, basically dead to the world. Johan chuckled a bit as Judai muttered some nonsense about fried shrimp and dueling in his sleep. He put a blanket over his lover, and went into the kitchen to start making dinner. Of course, he felt two slender arms circle around him only a few minutes after the smell of food began to fill the apartment.

"Whatcha makin'?" came the groggy-yet-curious voice of Judai.

"Dinner."

"Whatcha makin' for dinner?"

"Shrimp stir-fry." he chuckled as he felt the arms leave his waist, knowing Judai was most likely doing a little fist-pumping happy dance.

"Can I help?" Judai asked, not wanting to be bored while his lover made dinner.

"Well, I've pretty much got everything I needed done done..." He noticed Judai's puppy-pout as he turned to face Judai while talking to him. He sighed and looked around for something for Judai to do.

"Here, you can make the fruit salad."

"Fruit salad with shrimp stir-fry?" Judai gave him a questioning look.

"Actually, the shrimp is for you. I, on the other hand, am craving some fruit salad."

"You're weird, Johan." Judai said while giggling slightly.

"Says the same kid who says it's good luck to have a shit-load of bad luck the day before a duel." Johan teased, putting a quarter into the swear jar.

"Hey! I win every time I have bad luck the day before! It's like getting all the bad luck out of the way beforehand to make sure there's nothing but good luck!" Judai said with a dopey grin on his face. After that, they fell into a peaceful silence while making dinner. Suddenly, Johan heard Judai curse harshly under his breath. He turned to see Judai holding his thumb while the knife he was using lay on the counter with a small bit of blood on it. He immediately ran over to make sure Judai was okay.

"Hey, ya'lright, Ju?" Johan asked, trying to pry Judai's thumb out of the iron grip he had it in.

"Yeah, I'm..." Judai suddenly froze as he looked down at the hand he'd been holding his thumb with. His thumb had bleed quite a bit, so his hand was now pretty much covered in it. He stared at it with a look of fear on his face, his eyes showing he was obviously somewhere else consciously. Johan tried to get him to answer as he washed out the wound and lead Judai to the bathroom to disinfect it and dress it.

"... It's all red again..." Judai muttered as he stared at his hand.

"What? Whaddaya mean, Ju? I already helped ya wash that hand." Johan said as he started wrapping some gauze around the wound on the opposite hand.

"It always ends up red again, I have no control." He said just as Johan finished. Johan looked up at him, confused as to what he meant.

"Ju, what're ya talkin' about?" he asked. Just then, the doorbell rang, effectively snapping Judai out of his trance.

"I'll get it!" Judai happily pranced towards the door as Johan stared after him worriedly. What no one knew was this was only the begining of something much bigger and ugglier than anyone ever knew.

Authoress: Wow, I actually got that done! :D

Alexander: Wow, impressive. I must say, I'm kinda proud of you for this.

Authoress: Thanks. :)

Authoress + Alexander: Reviews are extremely welcome, flames are not.


End file.
